


【OSASA】星星上的花火（超速部分）

by ayanekitahara



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara





	【OSASA】星星上的花火（超速部分）

　　原本只是安稳地躺在一起，却不记得是谁先蹭到离对方更进一步地地方，身体接触得越多，心好像就离得越近，随即是忍不住将呼吸都与彼此交换，即使是生涩的亲吻也渐渐加深，仿佛想将彼此吞吃下肚一样急切而深入。

　　彼此的身体虽说早就在几年来无数次的一起洗澡时看个遍了，但随着身上衣服一件一件的减少，濑奈还是感受到了渐渐加快的心跳频率。

　　在上身最后一块布料的地方遇到了阻隔，濑奈看着伏在自己身上却依然好整以暇的人急得满头大汗，也调整了一下自己的位置将手伸到自己的背后，帮忙解开那缠人的钩子。自然，自己也不甘示弱地解开春野的一颗颗扣子，用双臂紧紧环抱住她，生怕这是梦境，要感知到她的温度才安心。

　　似乎知道濑奈是在担忧什么，春野轻轻抚着向她确认着自己的存在，轻轻地吻上她柔软的胸前。濑奈似乎不再满足于唇舌的碰触，轻轻推了一下身上的人，开口却却扭扭捏捏。

　　“那个……会做吗？”

　　“知道一点……”春野一边将吻向下转移，一边口齿模糊地回答着，“交给我就好了……相信我。”

　　被春野的手指进入身体的一刻濑奈倏然握紧了春野的手腕，疼痛和不适混着充实的快感带来的冲击似乎堵住了濑奈的喉咙，她喉间发出一声极压抑的闷哼，春野的手腕也被捏得生疼。待到濑奈稍微放松一点，手上的力道也不再那么大时，她轻轻地抽出手臂，牵起濑奈的手与她十指交缠着，另一只手加快了在她身下的动作。

　　所有想要被倾诉的句子在初尝情欲的快感之中皆破碎了词不成句的呻吟，灭顶的快感在到达巅峰的那一刻冲向四肢百骸，连意识都要模糊间，她紧紧握住春野扔扣在自己指间的手指，紧紧地揽过正欲翻身侧躺下来的人再度压在自己的正上方。

　　春野被濑奈刚刚高潮过后就主动索吻的行为可爱得笑了出来，但还是全心全意地与她接完这个吻，刚要从她身上再度起来，却听到似乎累极将要睡着的濑奈唇边传来的喃喃呓语。

　　“小雅，你别走……”

　　“我不走，我在你身边。”


End file.
